


when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Choking, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Fighting Kink, Fist Fights, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: blindfold_spn prompt: Jared is angry/jealous/horny/who-cares-why, and he takes Jensen, slamming him into furniture, against walls, holding him down, smacks him a few times, covers his mouth and nose for a minute until Jensen submits, then takes him hard and furious, hurting him on purpose. I want it to hurt, and I want Jared to be harsh and nasty. Dirty talk is a bonus.





	when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun

Jensen's stomach is fluttering in anticipation as he unlocks the front door. There's going to be a fight tonight, Jensen just knows it. Jared can only hold his temper for so long and they had already fought about whose turn it was to take out the garbage earlier that night. That had only ended in a screaming match though.

Only a screaming match.

So maybe Jensen likes it when they fight. Maybe even likes it enough to deliberately start it.

Jared is waiting up for him on the couch. The heavy crystal tumbler he pulls out just to drink his whiskey sits on the end table, sparkling in the light from the lamp above it, the only light on in the house. Not even the TV is on, which means that Jared is really pissed. 

"Hey, Jay," Jensen calls out as he closes the door and toes off his shoes. "Whatchya doin' up?"

No answer, but Jared's hand curls around the tumbler and Jensen's stomach flips in anticipation. He hangs up his coat in the closet and is about to move closer to the couch when Jared jumps up like a shot. The tumbler goes sailing past Jensen's head and shatters against the wall behind him. 

"What am I doing up?" Jared's voice is low rumble, a sure sign that he's trying to hold onto his temper. Can't have that. He stalks closer to Jensen until he's got him shoved up against that same wall. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Jensen shoves Jared away. "Out."

He starts to move further into the house, but Jared grabs his wrist, yanking him back. Jared eyes Jensen up and down now that they're closer to the light, taking in the skintight outfit Jensen had chosen and the hickeys on his neck. His gaze lingers on the bruises and then on Jensen's swollen mouth while his expression gets darker and darker and his grip on Jensen's wrist gets even tighter.

"Out with who?" Jared snarls. "Who touched you?"

"Caveman, much?" Jensen snorts, yanking his wrist out of Jared's grip.

"Goddamn you, Jensen."

That's all the warning Jensen gets before Jared hits him with a left-cross and it's a whispered warning at that. Jensen crumples against the wall, pauses to the play up the wounded Bambi eyes enough to catch Jared off-guard and then punches him right back. They exchange a few more punches before Jared loses it, growling low before grabbing Jensen and throwing him onto the coffee table. It breaks under Jensen's weight, sending him crashing in agony to the ground. 

"Nothing is ever enough for you, is it?"

It's a rhetorical question, Jensen's sure of it, so he doesn't answer. He rolls away from the debris and tries to get to his feet, but Jared punches his back, sending Jensen into a sprawl on his stomach. Jared is there immediately, straddling Jensen's calves, his hands fisted in the back of Jensen's shirt. 

"Did you let him fuck you?" The shirt is ripped apart at the seams, exposing Jensen's back and then Jared's hands move further down, yanking Jensen's pants off his hips. "Did you?"

Jensen half-turns and slaps more than punches Jared across the face. "No, but I should've. He wanted it so bad. And so did I."

Jared ignores both the blow to his face and his ego, and yanks Jensen's hips up. His hands spread Jensen's ass cheeks, obviously checking for evidence to the contrary. Jensen did lube himself up before he went out, but not for sex with some stranger. No, he did it in anticipation of this. 

"You whore, you fucking slut."

One of Jared's hands moves away and Jensen takes the opportunity to flip over and kick Jared away, being very careful to aim away from his groin. Jensen scrambles to get away, kicking his pants off when they get in the way of his movement, but doesn't even get to his feet before Jared tackles him back to the ground.

Jared shoves his sweatpants down far enough to expose his cock, red and leaking at the tip, and then yanks Jensen's legs apart. Jensen shivers in anticipation, barely putting on the front of struggling anymore. 

"Is this what you want?"

Jensen isn't given time to answer, Jared just takes him. The prep Jensen did doesn't help the pain much, which is just how he likes it; how Jared will never take him unless he's this angry. Jared pauses when he's fully seated inside Jensen, his chest heaving and sweat coating his skin, his lips curled back in a snarl, as he glares down at him. 

"You'll never be able to give me what I want," Jensen smirks in challenge.

It's a complete lie. Jared fucks him hard and fast after that, biting Jensen's neck and chest, anywhere he can reach, while his hands bruise Jensen's thighs, holding him so far apart that Jensen swears he'll wind up snapped in half. Jensen yanks at Jared's hair, scratches his nails down his neck and back, grabs his ass tight enough to bruise, tries to give Jared back just as good. 

Jared comes first, his back arching hard enough to make an audible snapping sound, while his hands cover Jensen's mouth and nose to the point where he can just barely breathe. Jensen scratches at Jared's forearms desperately when it gets to be too much, when he can't breathe anymore at all, but Jared just growls at him, low like an animal. 

"Take it, you fucking bitch, take it. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Maybe this time Jensen took it too far; his lungs are burning, desperate for air, but Jared doesn't move, his eyes burning into Jensen's with nothing but pure hatred, not even a trace of the love that's normally there. Jensen's vision swims, his own orgasm hitting him like a freight train just seconds before everything goes black.


End file.
